


Hidden Fantasy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You've never told Jo about one of your deepest fantasies, but now it's becoming a reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



You hear the front door close as your boyfriend gets home from a long day at the factory. It’s late but that doesn’t stop you getting out of bed to greet him. He ducks down to give you a kiss and his lips are so soft pressed against your own, but it’s all too brief and you look confused when he breaks the kiss.

“It was a long drive, and I need to pee.”

Your eyes light up at the mention of it, you’ve never told him of your deepest fantasies, and yet in that instant he seems to just know, like he’s able to read your mind.

Jolyon takes your hand and leads you to the shower, stripping off his clothes on the way as you follow like a puppy. Your heart is racing and yet you trust him to do what you want, what you’ve been fantasizing about.

He steps into the shower, holding his hand out for you to join him and you hurry to strip out of your pyjamas, kneeling down in front of him as he towers over you. Jolyon strokes your hair and with his other hand he holds his half hard cock, letting out a little groan as he relieves himself.

The warmth of it is so overwhelming that you sit frozen, feeling it run down over your body as the warmth spreads, covering you until it’s splashing over your hard cock, and it’s so intimate that all it takes is one stroke before you’re coming over your hand, Jolyon looking down at you with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
